


oohsehun is live right now!

by reverenehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Era, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, jongin is a sweet boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reverenehun/pseuds/reverenehun
Summary: Sehun had just finished watching a sad movie and wanted to have a can of beer. He decided to go on live on his Instagram but it further dampened his mood by a few comments.And then, there was Jongin, his safe harbour.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	oohsehun is live right now!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by user oohsehun’s 200221 ig live 🥲

He was just done watching a sad movie and now he couldn’t sleep. It was four in the morning and he did not want to call or text a friend. He decided to grab a can of beer and have some snacks.

The sound of the beer can opening popped and Sehun felt even lonelier that he was drinking all by himself. He sighed and grabbed his phone. His screen showed 04:12 in the morning. He scrolled through his social media but realised he had all caught up with his timeline.

He took another sip and sighed at how oddly comforting the carbonated drink sizzled at the back of his throat. If only he had someone sitting across from him to share some small talks or cuddle with. 

It was then he decided he would go on Instagram live. That way, he wouldn’t have to wake up his friends or members. Jongin had been busy with SuperM and his solo. He did not want to wake his boyfriend with a text. 

Sehun then dimmed down the lights and put on a cardigan. The moment he hit live, already there were five hundred viewers. He did not speak, waiting for more of his fans to come online. He drank his beer as he scrolled through the comments, some filled with heart emojis, some in languages he could not read.

Within a minute, there were close to a hundred thousand viewers.

“Hello.” He greeted his fans. With the dimmed lights, his face was barely seen. He wished he could but he did not want to expose his surroundings for fear that fans might locate him.

He read a few comments. Some made him chuckle, some made him suppress a frown.

Sehun started to realise maybe it was not a great idea to drink beer after watching a sad movie. He saw a couple comments about his dating life, his personal life and decided he should ignore it.

But the more he drank, the more he felt emotionally vulnerable. His phone’s battery percentage was now left with ten percent and he decided he would let his phone determine when the live was going to end.

Comments kept coming and going so fast that it was so difficult to read. He thought he saw a verified account joining his live but he could not catch who it was.

The same few comments popped up again.

“I think you put on weight,” he read it out loud and started to feel self conscious. He admitted with the past few months being busy with filming, he had not managed to get in the gym hours he always did. 

He decided to dim the lights further and set his phone further away as he continued the live.

“Because you guys said I’ve put on weight, I realised maybe I did. So now I don’t want you guys to see my face. Because I’ve put on weight. I should work out more now, should I?” Sehun took another sip. 

He was starting to feel a little tipsy. “Are you… gay?” He read a comment that had been showing up more often.

“Why would you ask that?” he chuckled. He did not like fans or anyone questioning his sexuality. Sure, he had had crushes on women before but now he’s in a secret exclusive relationship. He had to protect himself. He had to protect _him._

Sehun was starting to wallow about how he had put on weight and could not love openly when a notification popped down from his screen.

**_04:58 Jonginnie:_ ** _you did not put on weight, Sehun. You know I love you, for you, and every part of you. You are perfect in all ways and I am the luckiest man alive to have you._

He smiled and almost felt a teary eye reading that message from his boyfriend. So Jongin was the verified account that joined his live. Sehun felt his chest warming up not from the alcohol, but the reassurance from Jongin.

Sehun smiled and looked into the camera. “I am getting a bit tired so I am going to sleep soon. All of you should sleep well too.” 

Another message popped down.

**_05:01 Jonginnie:_ ** _do not sleep yet. I’m on my way. See you in five minutes._

Sehun’s head was spinning. He greeted his viewers one last time, waved goodbye and ended his live.

And exactly five minutes later, his doorbell rang.

“Jongin…” he sobbed and let his boyfriend wrap him with his arms.

Jongin then closed the door behind him and cupped the boy’s reddened cheeks. “Sehunnie, why did you not call me?” 

Sehun revelled in the warmth his boyfriend was radiating. He felt safe in his arms. “I thought you would be sleeping. I did not want to—“

Warm plush lips captured his to shut him up. He felt Jongin’s hand curled behind his nape to pull him closer and deepened their kiss. “I am always available for you, Sehun. You know that, right?”

Sehun bit his lips and nodded. He was glad that Jongin was here now and he felt less lonely. 

“Don’t pay attention to those nasty comments. People can be mean.” Jongin sighed and brushed the boy’s cheek. He was swaying in his arms and Jongin was starting to get worried about how much drink Sehun had.

“Sleep here tonight, Jongin…” Sehun was starting to slur.

“Alright baby. Let’s get to bed.” Jongin ushered the boy to his bedroom and pulled the thick duvet over for him.

They snuggled and cuddled close together with Jongin being the big spoon. All the time soothing Sehun’s belly while reminding him in soft whispers of how much he loved him. 

Sehun let Jongin’s gentle ministrations lull him to sleep. Tonight he felt loved, he felt protected. And it was all because he had Jongin.


End file.
